The invention relates to a system for producing hydrogen from water making use of a stream of water such as a gulf stream or tidal stream, comprising a number of submerged modules, each having a turbine that can be driven by the stream of water and that is coupled to a generator for generating electrical energy.
A system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,190.
There are no environmental problems whatsoever associated with the production of hydrogen from water and the conversion of the hydrogen produced with oxygen. There are no harmful by-products, such as carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, sulphur dioxide or nitrogen oxide. Streams of water such as gulf streams activated by solar energy and tidal streams activated by the phase of the moon are available free and the energy from these is not subject to exhaustion.
In the installation according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,190 all modules are suspended from a cable system in series above one another in such a way that adverse weather conditions are not able to exert any adverse effect. The modules provided with a turbine and generator are suspended in the same direction, that is to say with their fronts facing towards the gulf stream.